Bloody Love
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Su forma de andar es grácil. Su sonrisa me hace desear que mi corazón lata. Sus ojos iluminan el terreno. Su piel es suave como el terciopelo y delicada como el pétalo de una flor. Su aroma es atrayente. Y su cuello. Mis colmillos exijen su cuello con demasía, con desespero. Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor AU Por el momento es T
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a quien mas corresponda.**

 **Advertencia: A parte de tener contenido para adultos, va a haber OoC**

* * *

 **Bloody Love**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **1.**

El sonido de la _tormenta_ y los relámpagos cubrían los _gritos desgarradores_ de la joven que se encontraba en brazos del apuesto hombre. La boca de éste se encontraba en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de la desafortunada chica que cayó rendida en sus brazos. Oponía resistencia, había descubierto quien, o mejor dicho, que era él después de que sus besos se convirtieron en una punzante mordida.

La sangre se filtraba de la boca del sujeto en forma de hilos carmesí. El pedido de ayuda de la joven fue cesando de a poco hasta que sintió que ya no respiraba ni forcejeaba. Ya estaba muerta. La poca sangre que quedaba en el ya inerte cuerpo seguía trasladándose hacia sus labios. El gusto férreo del líquido era dulce para él. Sus cabellos largos y plateados, húmedos por la lluvia, caían hacia su costado, impidiendo que, en el hipotético caso de que alguien pase, lo haga creer ver una pareja amándose y no lo que en verdad era. Un vampiro alimentándose de una desafortunada joven.

Cuando terminó, se separó de ella y su boca formó una siniestra sonrisa. Por su barbilla caían algunas gotas de la sangre que no pudo tomar y sus orbes carmesí disfrutaban ver el resultado de su trabajo.

Levantó su mirada al cielo con la boca y los párpados cerrados. El agua limpiaba los restos de su "comida" dejándolo limpio. Cuando abrió sus labios para suspirar, sus colmillos habían desaparecido. Cuando abrió sus ojos, las pupilas dejaron de tener el color de la sangre para darle lugar a un dorado intenso. Ya estaba listo, no tendría problemas por el momento.

Se fijó en el cadáver de la chica que aun tenía en sus brazos y miró a su cuello, esbozando una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Las marcas que su par de colmillos superiores causaron, habían desaparecido. Nadie sospecharía que criaturas como él aun existían. Recostó el cuerpo en la banqueta donde estaba sentado y se marchó al departamento donde vivía.

Necesitaba bañarse e ir a su trabajo en un bar. No era el trabajo mas digno, pero el constante ajetreo y la basta cantidad de hermosas jóvenes que pasaban por ahí todas las noches hacía que jamás le falte el alimento. Después de todo solo necesitaba coquetearles un poco y prometerles una buena noche. A veces cumplía su promesa, pero eso no impedía que las termine utilizando como su preciada cena.

No debía caminar mucho, aunque eso no le molestaba. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y entraba a trabajar a las diez.

* * *

-Dentro de poco llegamos, Kag - anunció el moreno.

-Espero que tengas razón y el lugar sea bueno - advirtió.

-¿O si no qué harás? - cuestionó con su voz ronca, buscando provocarla.

-Bankotsu... - dijo su nombre para demostrar "lo molesta que estaba". Él solo rió. Amaba a esa joven que hacia seis meses era su esposa.

Faltaba media hora para el inicio de la madrugada. La pareja de casados iba en un hermoso automóvil gris. Bankotsu vestía un pantalón de vestir y zapatos de cuero negro, camisa blanca, su largo cabello se hallaba trenzado. Kagome lucía un vestijo ajustado hasta mitad de muslo morado, con algunas pulsera y collares que decoraban su cuello y muñecas y un hermoso par de zapatos de tacón alto en negro. Su cabellera azabache y ondeada estaba suelta.

De repente, el moreno se detuvo. Al fin habían llegado al bar del que tanto le habían hablado a él. Querían salir un poco de la rutina y pasar una noche en pareja, disfrutando y divirtiéndose entre los dos fuera de su casa. No es que estuvieran en crisis, al contrario, se seguían divirtiendo como en el primer día, solo que querían dispersarse de sus trabajos.

Bankotsu bajó del transporte y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a su esposa. Cuando ella salió, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo besó suavemente, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Entonces se dispusieron a entrar.

-Iré al baño - le avisó - ¿Quieres ir a la barra y pedir unas cervezas?

-Claro, no te preocupes . sonrió - Sobreviviré.

Luego de decirle donde lo esperaría, lo observó caminar entre el amontonamiento de gente, riendo al ver como parecía retorcerse como contorsionista para poder pasar. El bar estaba lleno, pasaban música que hacía que inconscientemente uno se pusiera a bailar, por más sutil que sean los pasos. Se acercó a la barra y se apoyó en el mostrador. Sin que se diera cuenta, un par de ojos dorados se posaron en ella.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? - preguntó con tono sutilmente galante, aunque su rostro se mostrara estoico.

-Quisiera dos cervezas - pidió.

-¿Para ti sola? Espero no termines mal - bromeó un poco, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte, justo como él quería.

-Afortunadamente soy tolerante al alcohol, aun así las dos no son para mí sola.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? - cuestionó mientras llevaba al mostrador dos botellas de medio litro de cerveza y le colocaba encima del pico vasos plásticos.

-Kagome. ¿Y el tuyo?

-El mío es Sesshomaru - le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó, dándose cuenta que estaba muy fría aunque allí dentro hiciera calor - Por cierto, lindo nombre.

-Gracias - comenzó a servir las cervezas en los envases plásticos ya que las botellas estaban abiertas - ¿Hace mucho trabajas aquí?

-Un año, no es mucho.

-Parece un trabajo difícil - opinó la azabache mientras bebía un sorbo del líquido ambarino.

-No tanto como parece, hay que acostumbrarse.

El peli plata hubiera seguido la conversación con la bella joven, pero vio como alguien se acercaba desde atrás y la abrazaba sorprendiéndola.

-¿Esa es para mí? - preguntó el moreno.

-No, las dos son para mí - bromeó ignorando la molestia del barman - Por supuesto, tonto - le entregó el vaso y lo chocaron mientras decían "chin chin" y comenzaban a beber.

Sesshomaru estaba enojado. En verdad se había sentido atraído por la joven de piel nívea y mejillas sonrosadas. Y ella le "había coqueteado" mientras estaba con otro. Su mente armó una historia de vida de la joven totalmente distinta a la original, la juzgó sin conocerla. Pero todo empeoró cuando notó que la pareja que había comenzado a besarse llevaban una alianza en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Estaban casados.

Molesto, se giró para seguir atendiendo a mas clientes, pero sin sacarle la mirada de encima. Ninguno de los dos lo notó, pero en lo que estuvieron en el lugar fueron contantemente vigilados, en especial ella.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses desde el primer encuentro y en esos dos meses volvieron al menos seis veces a aquel bar. Kagome siempre hablaba con Sesshomaru, por supuesto limitando cosas, tratando de que no pareciera que lo buscaba para otra cosa. Pero el peli plata no creía lo mismo.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, no pudo sacársela de la mente. Buscaba "presas" parecidas a ella, con largo cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos café. A eso se le sumaba que con ellas había tenido encuentros en moteles o en su departamento, para así después sacarlas a la calle y poder alimentarse.

Todas las noches ansiaba verla entrar por la puerta del bar y se frustraba cuando no la veía. Hasta que apareció, nuevamente con su marido. Esta vez no se acercaron a la barra, solo fueron directo a bailar y estuvieron menos tiempo de lo normal. Salieron tomados de la mano y riéndose y los vio subiéndose al auto.

Se excusó con su jefe diciéndole que se sentía mal y salió dispuesto a seguirlos. Gracias a sus habilidades, era muy rápido y ágil, los que hizo que alcanzara con facilidad hasta que llegaron a su casa. Una vez los vio detenerse, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y los vio bajar. Se besaban y acariciaban sin vergüenza en la vía pública hasta que pareciera que se dieron y se metieron a la casa.

Si por sus venas corriera sangre, sentiría como hervía al escuchar los gemidos de los dos provenientes en una de las habitación. Ese había sido un grave error, no tendría que haberse acercado hasta allí. Ahora estaba enojado y mucho, sumado a que su apetito iba en aumento.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó por la calle en búsqueda de un punto específico, hasta que llegó a su destino. No eran muchas, pero las prostitutas que habían en la avenida "promocionando" los servicios que habían en el lugar donde trabajaban estaban dispuestas a aceptar ofertas.

Buscó una de cabellos negros y largos con impaciencia, hasta que la encontró. Buscó un callejón oscuro y la acorraló con violencia en contra de una pared. Desde que se había ido de la casa de Kagome sus ojos estaban rojos y sus colmillos hacían acto de presencia, demostrando su estado anímico. Besó su cuello y lo lamió hasta que encontró la arteria que tanto anhelaba y sin vueltas la mordió al mismo tiempo que le cubría la boca. No quería llamar la atención.

Su apetito era tal que agotó la sangre de la joven en poco tiempo. A los minutos que comenzó a alimentarse, la prostituta cayó inerte entre sus brazos mientras él seguía absorbiendo su sangre hasta que sintió que ya no salía una gota del vital líquido. Se separó del cuello de la morena saciado, con sangre corriendo en sus comisuras. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió su barbilla para dejar a la fallecida entre unos contenedores de basura y salió del lugar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Lo bueno de esa noche es que ya sabía donde vivía.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Kagome se sentía extraña. Creyó que alguien la vigilaba, la sensación de unos ojos encima le era densa. Bankotsu le preguntaba qué le sucedía y ella contestaba con un simple "Nada, no te preocupes" para calmarlo. Pero no se sentía cómoda, ni siquiera en su casa.

-Buyo - llamó a su gato. Era cerca del mediodía y faltaba poco para que ella entrara a su trabajo, por lo que estaba apurada - ¿Dónde estás? - elevó la voz y suspiró adivinando donde estaba.

Salió por la puerta trasera de su casa y allí lo encontró, atrapado en la rama de un árbol de limones que tenían en el patio de atrás al que subía con suma facilidad pero que no podía bajar por, según ella, miedo. No le molestaba tener que ir a "rescatarlo" y quedar como la heroína ante el felino que la recompensaba con ronroneos y pequeños y ásperos lengüetazos. Todo eso le provocaba ternura.

-Vamos a comer que mamá tiene que irse - le habló como si de un hijo se tratase. A pesar de que así lo sentía ya que ello lo tenía desde que era apenas un cachorro, y eso fue hace cinco años.

Se adentró a la casa y le sirvió el alimento balanceado al gato que lo comió con felicidad. Cuando iba a salir, un sobre en el piso llamó su atención. En él solo estaba escrito su nombre "Kagome". Lo abrió extrañada y comenzó a leerlo.

 _"Kagome:_

 _Desde el primer momento que te vi, te deseo. Tu aroma me atrae, me hipnotiza. Eres hermosa, delicada, alegre. Cada vez que te veo, siento esa necesidad de protegerte, de tenerte en mis brazos y no soltarte._

 _Tu voz me calma, tu mirada me encandila, tus mejillas me hacen suspirar, tus largas piernas me provocan. Kagome, eres perfecta. Tú, tu suave piel, tu oscuro cabello, toda tú me fascina._

 _Espero algún día ser correspondido, poder acompañarte en la cama, decirte al oído cuanto te deseo, que seas mía, solo mía y de nadie más._

 _Solo tuyo,…"_

La azabache no supo que pensar respecto a esa carta con un mensaje demasiado obvio. Salió a la vereda a ver si podía llegar a encontrar al responsable y no solo pedirle que deje de enviar esas cosas, sino que rechazaría tal invitación.

Al no encontrar a alguien, volvió a la seguridad de su casa, acarició por última vez a Buyo, tomó su cartera, guardó la carta allí y salió al garage para buscar su automóvil. Le iba a mostrar el contenido del papel a Bankotsu. Tal vez se iba a molestar y poner celoso, pero quería serle sincera y hablar de ello, después de todo entre los dos si algo sobraba era la confianza que se tenían, que era enorme.

La noche llegó. Se hizo las 20:30 y Kagome al fin regresaba a su hogar del trabajo. Bankotsu llegaba mas temprano que ella, por lo que sabía que la esperaría con la cena preparada. Suspiró y se preparó.

-Hola amor - lo llamó y él apareció sonriente.

-Buenas noches preciosa - le dio un suave beso en los labios - La cena ya está lista. Hice carne al horno acompañada de verduras. ¿Qué te parece?

-Desde aquí te digo... - inhaló mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor, donde estaba todo servido - ...que huele delicioso.

-Entonces espero que te guste.

Cada uno se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía, quedando uno en frente al otro.

-Bankotsu, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo - el aludido la miró extrañado al ver que se levantaba, buscaba algo en su bolso y regresaba - Esto me llegó en la mañana - se lo alcanzó y vio como desdoblaba el papel - Quería que lo leyeras, sinceramente me puse nerviosa.

El moreno fruncía cada vez más y más el ceño y apretaba el papel. Kagome sabía que en cualquier momento vez que terminó, hizo del papel un bollo y lo arrojó por ahí.

-¿Antes te llegó algo más? - negó - ¿Algunas vez viste que alguien te seguía? - volvió a negar - ¿Alguien te miró por mucho tiempo mientras estabas cerca de la casa? - esta vez vio que no respondía.

-No, pero últimamente me siento observada - lo miró preocupada - Bankotsu esto en verdad me pone nerviosa.

-Tranquila mi amor - se levantó y la fue a abrazar, en verdad le molestaba verla mal, sobre todo por culpa de un idiota que no se atrevía a dar la cara. Ella se aferró a él mas calmada. Esos eran los brazos que quería que la rodeen.

-Sigamos cenando - pidió y su esposo, a modo de broma, hizo pose militar seguido de un "Si, señora", haciéndola reír.

Desde afuera, Sesshomaru miraba escuchaba todo. Su olfato y oído desarrollado por su condición ayudaban a espiar lo que sucedía dentro de la casa. De la furia, sus orbes se volvieron carmesí y sus colmillos brillaron por la luz de la luna. Necesitaba comer. Tal vez contratar otra prostituta lo ayudaría a saciarlo.

* * *

Las primeras semanas llegaban carta dos o tres veces por semana. Luego, pasó a ser todos los días. Con el paso de los días aparecían regalos como flores, peluches o golosinas. Días después sus regalos llegaban a su trabajo. Eso fue lo que la alteró. Estaba nerviosa, no se sentía tranquila, parecía paranoica. Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando los regalos tiernos se convirtieron en regalos indebidos.

Bankotsu cada vez estaba más enojado con la situación. Sabía que no era culpa de ella, sino del infeliz que la alteraba. Dormía poco y se sentía invadida. Él hacía lo posible por calmarla, pero cuando llegaba otro mensaje se volvía a poner mal. No podían darse el lujo de mudarse, su presupuesto no era tan elevado. Las denuncias policiales habían sido en vano ya que jamás encontraban algo.

Ya estaban cansados. Los dos. Él llegó a plantearle que se instalara un tiempo con su madre, pero ella se negó rápidamente. ¿Y si la seguía hasta ahí? Al menos con él se sentía tranquila y lo entendió. Además la idea no le alegraba, pero si era lo mejor para ella lo iba a aceptar.

-Buyo - llamó. La noche ya estaba avanzada y ya era hora de que el gato entre y duerma en su acolchonada cama - Buyo, ven - llamó elevando un poco más la voz.

-Tal vez quedó atrapado de nuevo en el árbol - le dijo Bankotsu y eso tenía lógica - ¿Aparecerá la madre rescatista o yo seré por primera vez el héroe de la historia? - bromeó haciéndola reír.

-Madre rescatista, a ti te arañaría - contestó y salió al patio trasero.

Cuando salió, vio la silueta del felino en la rama y estiró los brazos para alcanzarlo. No maulló ni se movió y eso la preocupó. Apenas lo corrió un poco, sintió como el peso del gato se le iba encima y se corrió para ver el siniestro espectáculo.

El pobre animal había quedado colgado del cuello donde tenía atada una soga. Un tajo surcaba desde el cuello hasta el abdomen haciendo que los órganos internos cayeran al pasto por la inercia de la caída. Lo que era aun mas extraño es que no había rastros de sangre.

Cayó a la tierra nerviosa. Le estaba faltando el aire, hacía mucho que no le pasaba eso por culpa del asma, al punto de que le habían sacado el medicamento que usaba. Sus ojos se aguaron y sus pulmones seguían sin querer recibir oxígeno. Llamó a su marido lo más fuerte que pudo, pero lamentablemente su tono era apenas un susurro apenas entendible. Se estaba mareando. Sin saber por qué, vio hacia la blanca pared de su casa y halló un mensaje:

 _"Kagome por favor, se mía. No quiero hacerte mas daño"_

¿Quién era? ¿Quién era el infeliz que le hacía eso? Creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero la voz de Bankotsu, preocupado porque se había demorado, la hizo resistir un poco mas.

-Kagome, ¿sucede al...? - se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio la tétrica escena - Pero qué demonios.

-Ban...kotsu - dijo apenas audible. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación y buscó en el cajón de su mesa de noche y broncodilatador que le había recetado el neumonólogo en caso de emergencias.

-Kagome tranquila - luego de sacudirlo, le acercó el pico del medicamento y apretó el aerosol una vez - Vamos preciosa, una vez mas - y repitió el proceso para acunarla en sus brazos.

Una vez que sintió que su respiración volvía a la normalidad, vio como lloraba desconsolada. Ya todo había sobrepasado los límites, ese sujeto desconocía ese concepto. Apenas se pudo tranquilizar un poco, Bankotsu llamó a la policía.

Pero de nuevo, no hallaron pistas. El acosador era muy bueno. Por recomendación de los agentes, la pareja pasó la noche en un hotel. Necesitaban resolver eso, Kagome no podía seguir así.

* * *

Sesshomaru había decidido no ir a trabajar, llamó excusándose y su jefe lo entendió. Suspiró cuando llegó a destino. Era un departamento pequeño, de no mas de dos habitaciones supuso. Golpeó y a los pocos minutos una joven abrió la puerta. Eran las nueve de la noche y eso la había extrañado.

-¿Eri Sato? - cuestionó y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que ella no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

-Si, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? - cuestionó atraída. Esos ojos rojos con suaves tintes dorados eran atractivos.

-Si, es sobre Kagome.

-¿Le sucedió algo? - se preocupó.

-A ella no, a ti si.

Cuando tomó noción de lo que dijo y quiso reaccionar, ya era tarde, demasiado. Su vida ya no le pertenecía y pronto iba a acabar. Clavó sus colmillos desesperado mientras la callaba con su mano e hizo que pereciera en sus manos en pocos minutos para después hacer unas pequeñas decoraciones en el pequeño living y pegó en su abdomen una carta para ella.

Sonrió, se dio vuelta y se marchó dispuesto a llegar a su casa. Si seguía así pronto la tendría en sus manos. O eso era lo que él calculaba.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Hola a todos, ¿me dejan su review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a quien mas corresponda.**

 **Advertencia: A parte de tener contenido para adultos, va a haber OoC**

* * *

 **Bloody Love**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **2.**

Tres días habían pasado desde el perturbador mensaje. Ya habían regresado a su casa. Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo Bankotsu antes de dar el pase de entrada fue pintar la pared que limitaba con el jardín trasero. Lo hizo con tanta ira acumulada que se impidió dejar rastros de la frase dejada.

Ahora Kagome se hallaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión mientras tomaba una taza de _té caliente_. Era de fresa, su favorito por el dulzor que tenía. No estaba tranquila, se sentía constantemente vigilada. Lo bueno era que habían conseguido una orden para que policías pasen por su casa cada tanto, con horarios azarosos para así evitar que el acosador conozca una rutina.

De repente, una llamada al teléfono robó su atención del documental que estaba mirando en National Geographic Channel. Estiró el brazo y tomó el tubo sin levantarse de la comodidad del mueble.

-Kagome... - reconoció la voz de una de su amigas llorando.

-¿Yuka? - preguntó y no recibió respuesta - ¿Yuka eres tú, qué sucede?

-Eri... - gesticuló e incrementó su llanto.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba en su departamento, sentado en el piso con su espalda reposando en la puerta que daba al pasillo. Tenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano y la tomaba de a sorbos mientras pensaba.

Pensaba en ella, en Kagome. Extrañaba hablar con esa chica, pero tenía la maldita suerte de que solo podía moverse con libertad en el exterior cuando los rayos del sol se ocultasen. Y ella no salía en la noche como para crear un encuentro casual en la vía pública para tener una buena charla, que ella le contase sus pesares y busque su hombro para llorar. Después tal vez vendrían alguna palabras de los labios del peli plata implorando calma, algunas caricias en la espalda para darle confort. Tal vez vendría algún beso y quien sabe como terminaría todo. Le excitaba pensar en las posibilidades.

Se levantó y buscó con sus ojos dorados el control remoto de la televisión para poner las noticias y sonrió al ver lo que estaban transmitiendo. Los noticieros hablaban sobre un peculiar asesinato que solo cumplía el objetivo de enviar un mensaje de sádico amor a una joven. La víctima no tenía rastros de sangre, parecía seca. Lo más extraño fue que la dejaron colgaba, atada de sus muñecas en una de las paredes del living. Los periodistas se hallaban espantados por el sadismo que se mostró en la escena del crimen. Sesshomaru, en cambio, sonrió complacido.

Poco a poco se iba a acercar a su preciada Kagome hasta que ella le de una respuesta afirmativa. Al pensar en ella, sus colmillos hicieron amague de aparecer y las orillas de sus pupilas estaban tomando un tono colorado. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, siempre que esa joven atravesaba sus pensamientos, su cuerpo pedía sangre, comida, y mucha. Suspiró y se levantó hacia la salida, otra morena lo esperaba.

* * *

Se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas que daba al centro de la mesa en la sala de interrogatorios. En cuanto recibió la triste noticia de su amiga, se apuró en salir donde estaba Yuka, desconociendo que la acompañaban oficiales de policías. La pelicorta se hallaba en calidad de testigo, mientras que la azabache aun no sabía qué hacía en ese lugar.

-Ey Kag - dijo una voz que supo reconocer muy bien luego de que escuchó abrir la puerta que ella no estaba mirando ya que reposaba su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Koga - lo saludo. Su amigo que era un agente, se encargaba de los interrogatorios - ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Antes que nada voy a necesitar que estés tranquila. Ya hablé yo mismo con Bankotsu y está en camino - la miró preocupado - Y me contó detalles que desconocía de tu problema con el acosador. Me dijo que te dejó de enviar cartas y regalos.

-Si - afirmó - Pero el otro día masacró a mi gato y me dejó un mensaje en la pared - inhaló hondo - Ese fue su último regalo.

-Te equivocas, no fue el último - ella lo miró sorprendida y le indicó que siga - Verás, tu amiga fue asesinada - ella asintió entristecida - Y en su abdomen estaba pegado esto con una cinta - le alcanzó un papel que, por las marcas, notó que antes estaba doblado por mitades. Éste se hallaba envuelto en una bolsa de muestras transparente para preservarla.

Ella, nerviosa, lo tomó con su temblorosa mano y comenzó a leerlo.

 _"Kagome, mi amada:_

 _Te dije que no quería seguir haciéndote daño, pero tu me obligas a seguir al no darme la respuesta que quiero oír. No tienes idea todo el tiempo que estuve solo, mi condición me impide relacionarme, pero contigo siento que todo sería distinto._

 _Quiero tenerte conmigo, no quiero verte con tu esposo abrazándote, besándote y entregándole ese amor que yo tanto necesito. Te necesito._

 _Espero que razones rápido porque en verdad no deseo hacerte daño ni asustarte. Quiero ser quien calme tus pensamientos y quien te haga olvidar tus problemas._

 _Solo tuyo,…"_

Kagome tragó nerviosa y sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Como suponía, él la vigilaba. Y asesinó, primero a su gato y después a su amiga, para recibir su atención. Sea quien sea, ese tipo estaba enfermo. No hacía falta ser un experto para analizar lo que quería, ya que prácticamente él lo contaba.

Koga, sin saber que decir, se levantó, se sentó junto a ella para abrazarla. Le molestaba ver a su amiga así, sobretodo por su profesión, ya que él era policía y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

-Enviaremos esto a analizarlo - dijo tratando de calmarla hasta que llegue el marido de la joven.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, sintieron como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al escuchar que se le permitía pasar, Bankotsu se adentró y fue directo a abrazar a su esposa. Koga le había contado acerca de la carta y sabía perfectamente como iba a reaccionar su esposa. El castaño uniformado salió dejándolos solos un momento. Aun tenía que interrogar a su amiga y él también debía calmarse.

* * *

Luego del interrogatorio, de más lágrimas y de la afortunada contención de su marido y de su amigo, Kagome volvió a su casa. Bankotsu estaba tenso. Su pareja ya no estaba segura allí, el problema era que si ese desquiciado estaba tan obsesionado como para perseguirla.

-Quiero salir - escuchar decir.

-¿Estás segura? - cuestionó sorprendido y preocupado,

-Si, vayamos al bar y tomemos algo - dijo con una sonrisa - Por favor, necesito despejarme.

Bankotsu vio la hora en su reloj. Las 22:30. Curvó sus labios y la miró a lo ojos.

-Bien - la observo festejar - Báñate, ponte más hermosa de lo que eres y vayamos.

Y eso hizo. En menos de media hora los dos ya estaban listos. El de cabello trenzado llevaba un pantalón de gabardina beige, zapatos marrones y camisa manga corta blanca. La azabache lucía un hermoso vestido azul ajustado hasta la cintura y luego suelto con unos zapato azul oscuro. Se subieron al automóvil y fueron con calma, llegando al lugar a solo quince minutos de la medianoche.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba sirviendo las bebidas. Ese día le resultó bastante monótono. Lo único que lo divirtió fue la prostituta que forcejeó para que él no le chupara toda su preciada sangre. Al final resultó ganador como siempre y su apetito estaba bien. Sus ojos se mantenían dorados y sus colmillos no hacían acto de presencia, todo normal.

Pero su tranquilidad pasó a convertirse en emoción cuando, al levantar la mirada, la vio entrar. Estaba acompañada por el imbécil de su marido, pero ella estaba. Tan hermosa. Sintió que en cualquier momento iría a perder el control, por lo que desvió la mirada y se concentró en otra cosa.

-Buenas Sesshomaru, tanto tiempo - escuchó la alegre voz de ella - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Kagome, bienvenida - trató de calmar su emoción y la vio de cerca. Su aroma lo atraía. Sentía que en cualquier momento la abrazaría y la haría suya. Pero quería que sea así eternamente - Muy bien. ¿Y Bankotsu? - vio como lo señalaba.

-Unos amigos de él lo llamaron y yo le dije que vendría aquí, que estaría a salvo - Sesshomaru se limitó a mostrar una suave sonrisa al escuchar eso, aunque lo que en verdad quería era gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que se sentía al saber que su amada confiaba en él.

-Yo te protegeré, no dudes de ello - observó como curvaba los labios - ¿Sucedió algo que no aparecías? - le sirvió una vaso con piña colada - Ten, yo invito.

-Gracias - dio un sorbo a la bebida - Sucedieron muchas cosas en este tiempo, cosas que ni Bankotsu ni yo podemos controlar - comenzaba a sentirse mal de nuevo - Todo me hace sentir mal, no estamos tranquilos. Hace unos días mataron a mi amiga y antes hicieron lo mismo, y mas grotesco, con mi gato - lo miró con ojos llorosos - Alguien quiere que lo acepte. No se quién es, pero se qué quiere y no se lo daré - dijo decidida, haciendo que el peli plata de media vuelta para no mostrarle su ceño fruncido.

Cuando iba a hablar, alguien lo interrumpió. El infeliz que siempre era su mayor obstáculo. Lo escuchó lamentarse por su breve ausencia y, seguido de eso, palabras bonitas a las que ella correspondía con alguna muestra de cariño. Si su corazón latiera, su presión estaría en las nubes por lo rápido que latiría. Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese moreno.

-Gracias Sesshomaru por la bebida - agradeció la joven - Luego regresamos para tomar algo.

El aludido la vio marcharse y bailar alegre con el moreno. Estaba perdiendo el control. Necesitaba saciarse. Coqueteó un poco con una joven que encontró en la barra y la persuadió para salir, terminando por dirigirse detrás del bar, entre unos contenedores "para tener un poco de privacidad". Algunos besos para distraerla y después la terrible mordida en el cuello que le robaría la vida. Pero no era a ella a quien en verdad quería.

A los pocos minutos, ya saciado su apetito, volvió a su puesto de trabajo, dejando un cadáver sin sangre a algunos metros de donde ahora estaba parado. Pero la escena que vio no fue algo agradable para él. Bankotsu arrinconando y acariciando descaradamente el cuerpo de Kagome mientras la besaba y ella aceptándolo. Gruñó. Odiaba ver eso. Y esa noche lo vería varias horas.

* * *

La joven de cabello ondulado miraba las noticias nocturnas. Se mostraban casos de muertes misteriosas de prostitutas y algunas jóvenes que salían a divertirse. Los periodistas anunciaban que podía ser causado por algún asesino serial, ya que todas tenían una cosa en común y eso era que poseían una larga cabellera oscura. No pudo evitar pensar en una de sus amigas. Ya habían asesinado a Eri de manera trágica y sádica, debía advertirle a Yuka y, especialmente a Kagome.

De repente el timbre de su casa sonó. Se preguntó quién llamaría a las nueve de la noche, por lo que, antes de atender, observó por la mirilla de la puerta, descubriendo a un apuesto peli plata esperando a ser atendido. A pesar de la sorpresa, actuó con cautela y abrió solo una porción de la puerta.

-Buenas noches, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Tú eres Ayumi Yamada? - la joven asintió - Yo vi algo sobre la muerte de tu amiga en el departamento.

-¿Eri? - sintió como sus ojos se aguaban - ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué no apareciste antes?

-Porque vivo en el mismo departamento que ella y vi pasar a alguien extraño el día de su muerte - mintió - La conciencia no me deja estar tranquilo porque siento que pude haber hecho algo por ayudarla - actuó un drama sumamente creíble - Y averigüé tu nombre y dirección ya que te vi pasar por allí algunas veces.

Ayumi comenzó a llorar y cometió un grave error. Lo invitó a pasar.

* * *

Kagome miraba el reportaje policíaco que transmitía el noticiero acerca de los crímenes de las jóvenes mujeres de largo cabello azabache. Sintió un intenso escalofrío atravesar su columna al escuchar que lo mas misterioso del caso era que ninguna presentaba signo de violencia, sino que tenía una total ausencia de sangre. "Tal como le sucedió a Eri" pensó. Pero su concentración y pensamientos frenaron cuando el teléfono sonó. Se levantó y caminó para atender.

-¿K-Kagome? ¿Eres tú? - preguntaron.

-¿Ayumi? - sintió como si se quejara - ¿Estás bien?

No lo estaba. Ella no lo sabía, pero el peli plata que tan obsesionado estaba con ella se encontraba robándole la sangre desde su cuello. La había amenazado con que, si advertía a Kagome en el transcurso de la llamada, luego de ella iría por su familia.

-Kagome - gimió del dolor - Él dice... - la aludida abrió grandes sus ojos al saber de quien hablaba - Él dice que espera una re-respuesta positi...va. - dio un pequeño quejido - Y-y dice que quiere... que seas d-de él - sollozó y sintió que le faltaba el aire - Kag, t-ten cuida... - su mano, que sujetaba el teléfono inalámbrico que el peli plata obligó a tomar para llamar a su amiga, perdió fuerza y soltó el objeto al mismo tiempo que daba un último suspiro - ...do.

Kagome, al otro lado de la línea, lloraba desconsolada. Bankotsu llegó luego de salir de bañarse y no podía calmarla. Ella escuchó el sonido del tubo del teléfono al caer y luego como alguien lo levantaba y cortaba la llamada. Ella le contó la situación a su marido y seguido a ello llamaron a la policía.

Pero ya era tarde. Cuando llegaron, los uniformados encontraron el cadáver de Ayumi tirado al lado de la mesa donde estaba el teléfono, con la camisa que llevaba abierta y un mensaje escrito con marcador en su abdomen.

 _"Se mía"_

La azabache recibió la noticia y se sintió devastada. Ese hombre actuaba cada vez peor. Y solo para llamar su atención. No podía más.

-Kag - Bankotsu la llamó - Debes irte con tu madre.

-No - comenzó a mover si cabeza negando - No me pidas eso.

-Kagome, por favor. Si algo te sucede no se que haría.

-Lo mismo digo Bankotsu - se secó las lágrimas con su mano - ¿Y qué tal si por el hecho que me voy se enoja y se desquita contigo? Jamás podría perdonármelo - lo abrazó - Por favor, no me dejes - él aceptó el gestó y correspondió.

-No permitiré que algo te suceda - la separó y la besó.

* * *

Kagome no respondía al pedido y Sesshomaru se impacientaba cada vez más y más. Dos semanas después de la muerte de Ayumi, quien la siguió fue Eri. Esa chica tenía un tipo de sangre que le gustó, además de que se resistió por un rato. Era su intención, buscaba hacerla sufrir. Era un día de tormenta y la peli corta corrió por toda la casa con tal de escapar. Y cuando creyó que lo iba a hacer, él la tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la mordió. Primero de un lado del cuello y luego del otro. Era una ventaja eso de que las marcas desaparezcan a los pocos minutos de la mordida.

El mensaje lo escribió con pintura en aerosol en una de las paredes. La frase decía "Kagome: voy por ti".

Y así era. Ya se estaba cansando. Y esa noche, la fortuna estuvo de su lado.

Mientras la espiaba antes de ir al trabajo, escuchó decirle a su odioso marido que iba a sacar la basura, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Se lo propuso, iba a provocar el "encuentro casual" que tanto deseaba. La vio salir, vestida de unos pantalón de jeans azul oscuro, zapatillas y camiseta de mangas cortas blancas. Tan perfecta.

-¿Kagome? - preguntó simulando sorpresa - ¿Eres tú? - vio como levantaba la mirada y como su gestó pasó de sorpresa a calma.

-Sesshomaru, tanto tiempo - lo saludo.

-Oye, escuché que hablaron de ti en las noticias - eso era verdad - Lamento mucho lo que sucedió - no lo lamentaba, solo mentía - Debe ser muy duro todo esto.

-Lo es, es muy difícil.

-Lo superarás Kagome.

-Eso espero - sintió una brisa que le provocó escalofríos, lo que hizo que frotara sus brazos - Tengo un amigo en la policía que está tratando de apresurar todo.

-¿Un amigo? - cuestionó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Sí, es mi amigo de la infancia. Koga trabaja en la policía hace años. Me ayudó mucho - volvió a sentir el escalofríos - Creo que iré adentro, me pone nerviosa estar tanto tiempo fuera y está refrescando - le sonrió.

-Es lo mejor, no me gustaría que te enfermes.

Luego de unas despedidas, Kagome entró a su casa y Sesshomaru se quedó allí unos minutos antes de irse. Koga. Pensaba eliminarlo. Ella no necesitaba amigos, lo necesitaba a él.

* * *

-Koga vendrá por la noche - anunció el de cabellos trenzados - Dijo que apenas salía de trabajar, vendría aquí, eso de las nueve.

-Entonces para cuando tú vengas, me verás preparando todo - suspiró resignada.

-Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que dejar de trabajar - se acercó y la abrazó.

-Fue algo que yo decidí - correspondió el gesto.

Algunas palabras de lamento pasaron a convertirse en palabras cariñosas que fueron acompañadas por gestos cargados de amor. Y al final una despedida. Desde que descubrió el cadáver de Buyo, decidió dejar su trabajo por el miedo que le provocaba su acosador. Bankotsu trató de convencerla para que siguiese, pero ella se negó y él lo aceptó.

La tarde llegó y Bankotsu vio que su esposa comenzaba a preparar la cena para el amigo de los dos. Éste le iba a contar algunas cosas que sabía sobre el caso de la azabache. Las horas avanzaban y antes de las nueve de la noche escucharon el sonido del tiembre.

-Koga - saludo sonriente la joven luego de abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches jovencita - miró al moreno - Bank, buenas noches amigo.

-Buenas noche lobo - le dio la mano.

Charlaron y rieron. Era una calma para ella que su amigo esté ahí. Con su marido ya estaban lo suficiente tensionados por la desagradable situación que tenían encima. A eso se le sumaba que las familias de sus amigas la culpaban de la muerte y la trataban de infiel frente a su marido. Eso, a los dos, les hacía hervir la sangre. Ella se defendía y él la protegía a capa y espada.

-Sobre el caso... - habló el de la coleta luego de unos minutos de terminar la cena - ...pudimos deducir algunas cosas.

-¿Qué? Por favor dime que son de ayuda - suplicó Kagome.

-Nos sirvió para armar el perfil, pero hay muchos misterios - suspiró - Por las cosas que escribe y, mas que nada por las víctimas que eligió, sabemos que es alguien que te conoce, alguien con quien hablaste. Tal vez algún amigo o conocido al que no necesariamente le hayas contado tus secretos, ya que... - vio como ella se tensaba - Ya que te pudo haber investigado o espiado él mismo. Aparte es alguien que sabe lo que quiere y no tiene miedo en dejar el mensaje claro.

-Creo que eso lo supimos desde el principio - comentó Bankotsu.

-Así es, se que parece algo obvio eso que dije, pero nos da a entender una cosa. No solo es alguien seguro de sí mismo, sino que es un ególatra, que se cree con el derecho de poder ir dejando estos mensajes por donde quiera. No soporta el rechazo, eso es un golpe para su orgullo y no puede aceptarlo - tomó un poco de agua - Además hay algo de lo que debo advertirte - miró a Kagome - En estos últimos tiempos, ha habido muertes de jóvenes. Supongo que lo viste en las noticias - ella asintió - Hay días que no se denunciaron, pero casi siempre encontramos a una o dos como mucho. Todas tienen dos cosas en común, una de ellas se relacionan a Eri, Ayumi y Yuka.

-¿Qué?

-A excepción de tus amigas, todas tenían cabellos largos y negros, semejantes al tuyo - la peli negra abrió los ojos espantada - Y todas murieron de la misma causa. A todas les faltaba toda su sangre y no presentaban signos de violencia. Kagome, creemos que todas fueron asesinada por el mismo hombre. En tus amigas buscó dejar un mensaje, en las demás tal vez buscó reemplazarte.

Kagome sentía que le faltaba el aire y, antes de que pase a mayores, utilizó su broncodilatador. Desde lo sucedido con Buyo lo había usado mas de lo que le hubiera gustado. Y sollozó, de los nervios, del miedo, de la ira.

Koga miró la hora, eran las 23:30 y se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Ten - colocó sobre la mesa un arma calibre 22 y observó como su amiga lo miró sorprendida - Es mejor que la uses y no te preocupes, es mía y asenté que te la dejaría a ti. Es mejor que tengas algo con que defenderte.

-Koga, ni ella ni yo sabemos usar armas - le recordó Bankotsu.

-A partir de mañana les enseñaré. Ahora es tarde y no tengo el auto.

-Deja que te lleve.

-No, no la dejes sola y menos de noche - enfocó sus ojos celestes en la aludida - Todos los crímenes ocurrieron en la noche.

Algunas palabras más de recomendaciones más y Koga salió, sin darse cuenta que había olvidado su cartera en la mesa del living. Kagome la tomó y salió de su casa dispuesta a entregársela.

* * *

Koga caminó algunos metros tranquilo, tranquilidad que se perdió cuando vio de reojo que alguien salía de entre las sombras y comenzaba a perseguirlo. Tan solo estaba a unos metros de la casa de sus amigos y no quería asustarlos mas, por lo que decidió seguir. Pero ese alguien lo sujetó de las ropas y lo arrastró hasta un callejón que había entre unas casas. Tenía mucha fuerza ese desconocido, no podía frenarlo y escapar. Cuando amagó a tomar su arma reglamentaria, el desconocido lo sujetó de los brazos, arrancándole un quejido por la fuerza que impuso.

-¿Tú eres Koga? - escuchó que le hablaba.

-Suéltame infeliz y deja en paz a Kagome - contestó.

-Eso no va a poder ser - sonrió y lo arrojó contra la pared con una fuerza que lo dejó indefenso por el fuerte dolor.

Cuando vio, con esfuerzo, el gesto sádico de sus labios y la manera en la que se le acercaba, buscó y encontró en velocidad record su arma y apuntó al peli plata que tenía en frente. Le costó la fuerza que impuso para sostener el revólver, pero disparó dándole en su abdomen.

No pudo creer lo que sus ojos vieron. Ese hombre no se quejó, no se tomó la zona herida, no cayó, no sangró. En cambio, sus labios seguían curvado, su mirada estaba carmesí y se encontraba solo a unos centímetros de él, en posición de cuclillas.

-Eso... - golpeó la mano del castaño haciendo que arroje el arma - ...no sirve.

-¿Q-qué eres? - tembló.

-¿Tienes miedo? - rió - Soy la criatura que te va a asesinar.

En un rápido movimiento, lo sujetó de sus cabellos y lo mordió, imponiendo violencia. Koga luchó y gritó del mismo dolor que el otro implicaba.

Kagome escuchó el grito y trotó buscando donde estaba ya que había reconocido que era la voz de su amigo. Los quejidos la llevaron al callejón y lo que vio la horrorizó. Un sujeto, oculto por las sombras, sujetando a Koga, que pataleaba y luchaba por su vida. Hasta que dejpo de resistirse y de quejarse. En menos de un minuto, satisfecho, Sesshomaru levantó su cabeza del cuello del ya fallecido y sintió otra presencia de la que no se había percatado.

Dispuesto a silenciar al intruso, se levantó arrojando a unos centímetros el cadáver y volteó fúrico, encontrando los asustados ojos café de Kagome, quien se espantó más al ver el rastro de sangre que tenía en la comisura de sus labios cayendo hasta su barbilla.

-Kagome... - susurró. Aun tenía sus orbes rojas y deseaba más sangre.

-Se-Sesshomaru, tú... - se detuvo cuando lo vio caminar lentamente hacia ella.

-Si, yo las maté - contestó la pregunta que interrumpió.

-¿Por qué? - tragó saliva y sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

-Por ti - sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

Cuando lo tuvo mas cerca, por instinto, se giró y comenzó a correr hacia su casa, llegando en menos tiempo del esperado. Bankotsu quedó sorprendido al ver como cerraba la puerta con llave y comenzaba a asegurar todas las ventanas.

-¿Kogome?

-Fue Sesshomaru - su esposo la miró sin entender - Sesshomaru mató a Eri, a Ayumi, a Yuka, a las chicas... - comenzó a llorar y su marido la abrazó para consolarla - ...y a Koga.

-¿Qué? - la miró con los ojos como plato - Koga está...

-Recién lo mató, le chupó la sangre, como si fuera...

Pero el timbre de su casa la detuvo.

-Kagome ábreme - exigió Sesshomaru desde afuera.

Bankotsu tomó el teléfono y marcó a la policía, pero la línea estaba cortada. Y Sesshomaru, desde afuera, golpeaba la puerta ya enojado.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Capítulo muy largo xD ¿Me dejan su review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a quien mas corresponda.**

 **Advertencia: A parte de tener contenido para adultos, va a haber OoC**

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **Bloody Love**

 **Por Aquarius-chan**

 **3.**

-No hay tono - susurró espantado el de cabellos trenzados - ¿Cómo...?

-¿No habrá sido capaz de desconectar la línea? - cuestiono la azabache.

Tenía sentido. Los cables y la caja del teléfono se encontraban en el exterior de la casa, pero estaban ocultos y eso los perturbaba aun mas. Los tenía vigilados a tal punto que ya conocía mas su casa que ellos mismos. De repente los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar y la voz del peli plateado se hizo oír reclamando a Kagome. Bankotsu, decidido, tomó el arma que su amigo le había dejado.

-¿Dónde está tu celular?

-No-no lo se - comenzó a llorar - ¿Qué haremos Bank? Tengo miedo - su voz temblaba.

-Ya - la abrazó - Dejé mi celular en nuestra habitación, ve a buscarlo que yo te cubro - esta vez susurró para que el intruso que seguía golpeando la puerta.

Ella fue corriendo a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar el aparato por todos lados. No sabía si era por culpa de los nervios y de su llanto, pero no lo encontraba. En un momento sintió que los golpes pararon y se asomó a la ventana que daba al patio trasero. Para su fortuna no vio movimientos, por lo que suspiró y siguió con su búsqueda.

Pero el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose. Supo, por el fuerte ruido, que era una ventana. Desesperada, salió corriendo en dirección al sonido.

* * *

Bankotsu esperaba a que Kagome encontrara el celular. Estaba tenso, tenía el arma apuntando a la puerta que seguía siendo víctima de las fuertes golpizas y agradeció, en ese momento, haber comprado una que ofrecían total seguridad.

De un segundo para el otro, sintió como los golpes se detenían. "Maldición" pensó. Buscó por las ventanas pero no encontraba movimiento. Se sentía nervioso. De repente pensó en su habitación. Kagome estaba allí, sola.

-Demonios - gritó y comenzó a correr hacia allí.

Pero el ruido de una de sus ventanas rompiéndose seguido en cuestión de un segundo por un fuerte golpe en uno de sus costados lo tiró dejándolo dolorido.

-Maldito - sintió que le susurraban en el oído - Te mataré.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el moreno gatilló el arma pero no hubo disparo. Llevaba el seguro.

-Suéltame y deja a Kagome en paz - exigió y escuchó como Sesshomaru reía de manera macabra.

-Kagome es mía, ¿entiendes? - sus pupilas se tornaron carmesí y sus colmillos se mostraron dejando al joven que estaba prisionero bajo suyo - Mía y de nadie mas.

Cuando estaba aproximando su boca al cuello del peli negro, éste, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, lo empujó y corrió se levantó con dificultad. Pero el vampiro lo golpeó en la espalda haciéndolo caer. Bankotsu gimió del dolor y se arrastró. Al levantar la mirada, vio como su esposa aparecía con el rostro espantado.

-Bankotsu - lloró ella.

-¿Lo ves Kagome? - preguntó el peli plateado mientras le sujetaba el mentón al moreno aun a espaldas de él - Yo te advertí. Te dije que no te quería dañar mas y tú no hiciste caso - sonrió - Todos rus seres queridos sufrieron las consecuencias de tu negativa.

-Por favor, déjalo - sollozó.

-Kagome - le arrojó el arma que tenía en su mano - Tiene el seguro corre.

-De nada servirá eso - sostuvo la criatura nocturna para después abrir paso al cuello del joven que comenzó a temblar, cosa que disfrutaba.

Desesperada al ver esa escena, buscó en el arma el seguro hasta que lo identificó. Cuando supo que el seguro ya no estaba puesto, apuntó como pudo y disparó, dándole en el hombro. El haber gatillado la impulsó haciéndole caer, pero pudo divisar como el impacto dio en su cuerpo.

Su confianza se borró cuando notó que Sesshomaru no solo no llegó a caerse, sino que tampoco daba señal de dolor ni mostraba rastro de sangre.

-Creo que fallaste - sonrió - Dile adiós a Bankotsu.

-No, por favor Sesshomaru, no - lloró desconsolada al ver como acercaba su boca al cuello pero se detuvo y la miró - Te pedí que me aceptaras.

-Y-yo no sabía que eras tú, sino... - con su temblorosa voz buscaba persuadirlo a detenerse.

-¿Si hubieras sabido, me habrías aceptado?

-S-si - tartamudeó ante la duda - Sesshomaru, déjalo y vayámonos juntos - estiró la mano llamándolo mientras Bankotsu lloraba por lo que su esposas estaba haciendo, se estaba sacrificando por él.

-Kagome... - sacó la mano del hombro del peli negro y la levantó - ...eres una mentirosa.

La aludida frunció el ceño nerviosa al escuchar eso, y lo que siguió lo observó como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Vio como la mano que antes estaba en el hombro iba hacia la coronilla de su cabeza y como, en un rápido movimiento, le rompía el cuello a su víctima.

-Jamás pensé en alimentarme con este bastardo - susurró mientras dejaba caer el inerte cuerpo del ya fallecido Bankotsu - Kagome, ahora sí podrás se mía.

Ella solo giró y comenzó a correr hacia su habitación. Lloraba desconsoladamente, pero tenía que salir de allí sea como sea.

-Kagome, no me hagas ir tras de ti, por favor ven - sentenció mientras recorría con calma el mismo camino que la joven hizo.

Ella se encerró en su habitación agradeciendo dejar siempre la llave de la puerta y buscó el celular hasta que lo encontró en la chamarra de su marido. Temblorosa por los nervios y porque empezó a escuchar golpes en la puerta, marcó al 911, siendo atendida por una joven.

-911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

-Hay uno hombre en mi casa, asesinó a mi amigo y a mi marido. Ahora esta buscándome a mi - lloró - Por favor, vengan rápido que él... - sintió como la puerta de madera se rompía y, seguido a ello, el peli plata entraba decidido con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó en el piso por inercia y gritó del miedo.

Con cuidado, mientras ella rogaba que no le hiciera nada, le sacó el teléfono de las manos y cortó la llamada. Sabiendo que su amada tenía miedo, decidió agacharse a su altura le sonrió.

-Kagome - la llamó suavemente - No te haré daño - buscó acariciarle la mejilla pero ella se alejó.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mataste al hombre que amaba, a mis amigas, a mi mejor amigo, incluso a mi gato - lloró - Te odio Sesshomaru, te odio.

-Yo te advertí desde el primer momento que no quería lastimarte.

-¿Y condenarme a estar con un demonio como tú? Sesshomaru, eso eres.

-Lo soy desde hace... - pensó - ...unos cincuenta años luego de ser mordido - la miró con su ojos aun carmesí - ¿Tienes idea de lo que es pasar todo ese tiempo solo? ¿Sin amigos?

-¿Y por qué yo tenía que pagar las consecuencias? ¿POR QUÉ? - se levantó.

-Porque te elegí a ti para que me acompañes - imito a la joven.

-¿A-a qué t-te refieres? - sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando vio que se acercó a ella quedando a unos pocos centímetros. Estaba en shock, su cuerpo no respondía, no podía gritar ni correr.

-Me refiero a esto - agrandó su sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos y acarició con cuidado la mejilla de la joven, quien se tensó al sentir el gesto. Su mano recorrió delicadamente la suave piel de Kagome hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se encargó de correr los mechones azabache que le obstruían el camino.

Despacio, acercó su boca, rozándole la piel con sus labios. Besó su cuello fascinado. Al fin sintió en primera persona su piel delicada y aterciopelada, su aroma dulce. Era demasiado tentadora, al punto que comenzó a lamer la zona que se encargaría de profanar. Sintió como lloraba al saber que ya estaba todo perdido.

-No te preocupes, no dolerá - dijo en un vano intento de calmarla y siguió con lo suyo.

-Solo mátame - manifestó.

-No, tú no morirás - acarició su cabellera - Al menos no en ese sentido.

Y sin más preámbulos, clavó sus colmillos en el delicado cuello de la azabache. Ella gimió de dolor mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Sintió como los colmillos desgarraban su piel, como su lengua trataba de impedir desperdiciar la sangre aunque también sentía como el líquido escarlata escapaba de él en forma de hilos.

De repente, el vampiro se separó de ella. Sabía que no debía excederse o moriría y esa no era su idea. Quería tenerla a su lado para siempre. La analizó con su mirada nuevamente dorada, ella parecía convulsionar por el efecto que causó en su cuerpo la mordida.

Quería hablar pero no podía, su cuerpo temblaba de manera brusca. Estaba espantada. Sintió las muestras de afecto del vampiro para calmarla, pero solo se preocupaba en el hecho de que cada vez se le nublaba mas y mas, hasta que directamente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Una suave frenada la sacudió, provocando despertarla. Abrió los ojos y supo que estaba dentro de un auto en movimiento, con la noche aun reinando la tierra. Trató de levantarse, pero se sentía débil.

-¿Dónde...?

-Veo que despertaste - le habló el peli plata sorprendiéndola.

-Sesshomaru - se sentó de golpe - ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos yendo a mi otra casa, la que uso cuando me quiero alejar de todo - la miró de reojo - Allí nos alojaremos.

-Mi familia me buscará... Y me encontrará - advirtió.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Tu madre Naomi? ¿Tu hermano Souta? ¿Tu abuelo? - ella abrió los ojos espantada - Respóndeme - la miró - ¿Por qué crees que no te llamaron en estos días?

Kagome se echó a llorar de nuevo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Y si no la llamaron fue porque no habían encontrado los cuerpos. ¿Qué les habría hecho? En realidad ya no quería saberlo. Entonces recordó.

-¿Yo estoy... - se llevó la mano al cuello, donde había sido mordida - ...muerta?

-Si y no. Moriste, pero regresaste - pensó un poco - No estás ni muerta ni viva - escuchó como sollozaba - Se que todo esto puede ser un poco difícil para ti.

-¿Un poco? - preguntó molesta.

-Tienes que escuchar lo que te diga - la ignoró - No todo es como lo viste en películas o escuchaste en historias - aceleró un poco - Podemos estar bajo el sol, pero solo poco tiempo ya que nos daña la piel. Mucho tiempo expuestos nos hiere gravemente y si seguimos, nos mata. Los símbolos y lugares religiosos no nos afectan al igual que el agua, puedes estar cuanto quieras sumergida que no te debilitará.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? - cuestionó.

-Porque quiero protegerte - la miró de costado - Y cuando tengas... - un gemido lo interrumpió - ¿Sucede algo?

-Tengo... Tengo hambre - confesó para luego cerrar sus ojos castaños y volver a abrirlos teñidos en un tono carmesí - Dame algo de comer.

-No importa lo que comas, no saciará tu apetito. Lo único que lo hará sería...

-No, me niego.

-No tomar sangre no te matará, pero te debilitará y sufrirás mucho - advirtió.

* * *

Luego de la advertencia y las constantes negativas de Kagome, Sesshomaru se propuso a buscarle alimento a su compañera. Sonrió cuando encontró a una joven sentada en una banca en un pueblo alejado a la ciudad. ¿Qué hacía a esas altas horas de la madrugada allí? No importaba, solo el hecho de que estaba allí, sola y vulnerable.

-Buenas noches - se sentó él a su lado y recibió una respuesta por parte de la pelicorta - ¿Necesitas que te acompañen? Podría ser peligroso para ti.

-Estoy esperando un taxi que encargué, pero me avisaron que se retrasaría unos minutos.

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru - le tendió la mano.

-Yura - se la sostuvo y sonrió.

Luego de una cómoda charla entre los dos donde el peli plata la cortejaba y ella caía, Sesshomaru le dio un golpe en la nuca desmayándola. Cuando vio que no reaccionaba, sonrió y llamó a la peli negra.

-Tienes que chupar toda su sangre. Si no lo haces y la dejas viva, se convertirá en una de nosotros - indicó.

Kagome escuchaba mientras temblaba de la misma ansiedad. Ver a esa joven con el cuello expuesto gracias a Sesshomaru la estaba tentando. A una velocidad superior a la normal, se arrojó sobre la joven y clavó sus colmillos en quien sería su primer víctima.

-La sangre animal te calma, pero no es lo mismo que la humana. Con ella puedes mantenerte tranquila todo un día inclusive - comentó mientras admiraba a la joven alimentándose - Eso sí, nunca debes alimentarte con animales de sangre fría, personas fallecidas luego de unas horas o de sangre que hay en bancos, si lo haces en grandes cantidades incluso podrías morir - no recibió respuesta aunque sabía que lo escuchaba - Ahora tienes olfato y oído desarrollado, además de una fuerza superior a la de cualquiera - la vio separarse de la castaña fallecida - Bien hecho - le sonrió.

-¿Qué hice? - lloró - Asesiné a una chica inocente ¿Cómo pude? - puso su rostro entre sus manos desconsolada y sintió como le acariciaban la cabeza.

-Ya te acostumbrarás... - sabía que eso no la calmaba - Tarde o temprano lo harás.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, la subió al automóvil nuevamente y condujo alrededor de media hora, llegando a una casa de campo, alejado de cualquier intruso. Se bajaron del transporte y entraron. Kagome estaba un poco aterrada por el oscuro lugar, típico de una película de terror que pasaban en la televisión durante los especiales de Noche de Brujas en todo el mes de Octubre.

Pero en cuanto, poco a poco, encendió las luces, todo cambió. El lugar era muy agradable, con algunos muebles antiguos y lámparas decorando el lugar. A pesar de que era un casa de su gusto, no se sentía cómoda.

-Te contaré una historia - la sorprendió Sesshomaru apareciendo con dos copas de vino tinto en sus manos - Sentémonos en el sofá y te la cuento.

Y así hicieron, luego de acomodarse, el peli plata le dio una de las copas que Kagome aceptó.

-Hace más de 50 años, cuando yo era un simple humano, salía del trabajo camino a mi casa por la noche. Una de esas me cruzo con una hermosa mujer, a quien, no te niego, me tomé el atrevimiento de mirar y coquetear. Todas las noches la veía y siempre charlábamos, hasta que me animé y la invité a salir - suspiró - Fue el mayor error que cometí en toda mi vida. Luego de que salimos a pasear por la noche, ella me invitó a su casa y... - carraspeó - ...me mordió y para que me convierta en su acompañante - entristeció su mirada - La odié como a nadie por lo que me hizo, pero me acostumbré con el paso del tiempo hasta que sentí que ya no podía soportar su presencia.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no debías beber sangre de un cadáver? - ella asintió - Nuestro cuerpo calificaría como uno - ella abrió los ojos sorprendida deduciendo lo que seguía - La mordí, chupé su sangre y la maté. Es tuve casi una semana débil, creí que moriría, pero mi cuerpo logró resistir porque me alimentaba de sangre de ratas que había en un edificio abandonado al que llegué con dificultad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me hiciste esto a mí si tú lo odiaste?

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que es afrontar el paso del tiempo en soledad - se levantó del sofá.

Kagome entendía su situación ya que se lo había explicado, pero lo odiaba. Mató a su familia, a sus amigos, a ella. Ella ya no era la misma por su culpa. Sin previo aviso, se levantó y se encerró en el primer cuarto que encontró. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba condenada a la vida que llevó él, con la diferencia de que Sesshomaru la acompañaría. No podía permitir eso.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años desde aquel suceso. Dos años en el que Sesshomaru no pudo acercase del modo que quería a Kagome. Pero, en fin, ella estaba allí y se conformaba con eso.

Para la pelinegra no fue sencillo. Tuvo que aprender técnicas para conseguir su alimento ya que, como él se lo había advertido el primer día, se debilitaba y sufría dolores abdominales insoportables. Pero, como también dijo él, se acostumbró.

A pesar de verlo todos los días y estar en igualdad de condiciones a su creador, lo odiaba y le temía. Ambos sentimientos la dominaban, sobre todo el miedo que le tenía a ese sujeto que a veces aparecía con la camisa manchada de sangre, que la rondaba y seguía acosando, que la alejó de quienes quería, que la hizo quien era.

-¿Kagome? - Sesshomaru se había preocupado porque parecía ida. No se movía ni contestaba.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Parecías una estatua.

-Estoy bien solo que... - agachó la mirada y sonrió, gesto que el peli plata no vio - ...te necesito Sesshomaru - el aludido abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿Kagome? - vio como la azabache se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a él que estaba sentado en el sofá negro. Ella se sentó sobre él, quedando a horcajadas.

-Sesshomaru, lamento haberte ignorado... - acercó sus labios rozando los de él - ...tanto tiempo - susurró y lo besó.

Desde el principio, el beso fue apasionado. Él acariciaba su espalda y ella enredaba sus manos en la cabellera plateada. Sesshomaru desvió sus labios hacia la suave mejilla y el cuello de Kagome, besando especialmente el lugar donde le había mordido. La peli negra gimió y buscó nuevamente la boca del vampiro. Esta vez fue ella quien besó con ganas la mejilla mientras desabotonaba la camisa que tanto molestaba. Lo acarició con ganas mientras descendía sus besos y él lo disfrutaba.

De repente sintió un dolor extraño en la zona donde Kagome lo besaba, en el cuello.

-¿K-kagome? - ella no respondía y él sentía como absorbía su sangre y lo entendió. Ya era su hora - Midoriko - no recibió respuesta - La que arruinó... - se quejó - ...mi vida s-se llamaba... Midoriko.

Kagome comenzó a sentirse mal por los efectos que provocaba la sangre de su creador en ella. Pero no se detuvo, se había propuesto a acabar con él.

-A-al final esto... Esto es un ci-círculo vicioso - y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Kagome acabara.

Cuando terminó, la azabache se enderezó y miró la molesta sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Se sentía mareada, descompuesta y débil. Con esfuerzo, se levantó y salió de la casa prácticamente arrastrándose. Una vez fuera, silbó y un ovejero alemán se acercó a ella. Algunas palabras de cariño y caricias. Luego unos besos que él perro aceptó feliz por la sorprendente muestra de cariño hasta que comenzó a llorar porque su vida estaba siendo arrancada.

-Todos los perros son iguales - agregó ella una vez que se separó del fallecido can. Le dio pena, pero ella tenía que seguir.

Al final Sesshomaru tenía razón, solo era un círculo vicioso, y le molestaba admitirlo.

* * *

 _Veinte años después..._

-Buenas noches - saludó el joven de larga cabellera castaña atada en una coleta - ¿Necesitas ayuda? - vio preocupado a la joven azabache que tenía manchas de sangre en su blusa creyendo que provenían de ella.

-No te preocupes, me lastimé la boca y cuando tosí me manche - mintió y observó como relajaba el gesto - Muchas gracias por preocuparte.

-No hay por qué - le sonrió - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Ya es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso - comentó y vio como curvaba sus labios. En verdad era hermosa.

-Claro, por qué no.

-Koga - le tendió la mano.

-Kagome - contestó aceptando la mano a modo de saludo y comenzaron a caminar.

Definitivamente, era un círculo vicioso.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Último capítulo! Con demora por la universidad y casi al límite de la entrega, pero aquí está. Voten por mi historia en el foro, es la primera vez que participo y ya quiero ganar xD

Un detalle: para alguna de las cosas que explica Sesshomaru me basé en varias historias de vampiros que vi, pero no entra Crepúsculo en esas historias (me refiero a lo del sol)

Tal vez, más adelante, haga una continuación. Si es así falta mucho para ello igual e.e

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Recuerden leer mis otras fanfics n.n

Saludos y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
